Nowadays as standard of living rise, entertainment requirement and consumption interest continue to rise. Firework is a product of old brand which lasts for millennia and an enduring one, which adds countless happiness and joy to people. During its spread for one thousand years, numerous types of fireworks have generated and some classic products are created. But with the development of technology, the development of original model has basically came to an end, is difficult to continue and can't keep up with people's needs. New firework products which are more upscale, better looking, easy to generalize and affordable for anyone, are urgently needed in society. In the large events, such as Olympic Games, in order to form the pattern of footprint in the air, countless fireworks were used and a large staff and many computers controlled simultaneously. But this requires plenty of manpower and material resources, high cost, repeatedly coordination and training. So it is hard for people to replicate such process and afford such expense. Today there are some enterprise and individuals who made some try and research in pattern-character firework. These enterprise and individuals include Zhou Zhengjiang, Zhou Zhengkai, Liuyang City Yu technology and environmental protection firework factory, Yu Peichu, Yu Benyou, Liuyang City Da Hu firework art and firework setting off group co., LTD, and Liuyang City celebration fireworks culture group co., LTD and so on. Also They have applied dozens of patents. But their research idea and technology improvements didn't get rid of the original development framework, and there isn't any major breakthrough. In the practical application there are some problems in aspects of manufacturing, packaging and shipping, setting off, and simplifying pattern-character and so on and some defects of high cost, huge volume, inconvenient use, and difficult to be applied, promoted and popularized. The pattern-character firework product which is simple and useful, convenient for manufacture, suitable for efficiency mass production, low in cost, suitable for popularizing, and easy to get and afford, are urgently needed in society.